Fastlane 2017
Fastlane (2017) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It took place on March 5, 2017 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This was the third event in the Fastlane chronology, the first to be brand exclusive, and the first non-WrestleMania WWE pay-per-view to take place in March. Event summary Rich Swann & Akira Tozawa vs The Brian Kendrick & Noam Dar The party in the “City of Festivals” started early during the WWE Fastlane Kickoff, as the team of Rich Swann & Akira Tozawa defeated The Brian Kendrick & Noam Dar while Alicia Fox disappointedly looked on. After refusing to be Kendrick’s protégé, Tozawa dominated his would-be mentor with a furious offense. Swann, meanwhile, backed up his recent trash talk to The Scottish Supernova with swift strikes and unpredictable aerial maneuvers, including two swift Rich Kicks that left both opponents dazed. After Tozawa further incapacitated Kendrick with a German suplex, Swann hit the top turnbuckle and executed a stunning Phoenix Splash on the supine Dar to score the pinfall. Having suffered a decisive defeat at the hands of their rivals in the WWE Fastlane Kickoff Match, will Kendrick & Dar seek vengeance as they continue down The Road to WrestleMania? To find out what lies ahead for the Cruiserweight division, don’t miss Raw on USA Network and 205 Live, exclusively on the award-winning WWE Network. Sasha Banks vs Nia Jax So much for breaking The Boss. Sasha Banks rallied back from months of insults and punishment by Nia Jax to hand the Women’s division powerhouse a rare defeat at WWE Fastlane — a win that vindicates Banks in more ways than one. Ever since her heartrending loss to Charlotte Flair at Roadblock: End of the Line, Banks has been on the proverbial ropes in the Women’s division, and Jax has been more than happy to kick her while she’s down. It seemed like The Boss would suffer more of the same at Fastlane. Despite an aggressive game plan that no longer required compensation for an injured knee, Banks found herself stopped short at every turn by Jax’s power. With her advantage secure, Jax transitioned quickly from dominance to outright humiliation, executing a series of squats with Banks secured over her shoulders. Sasha, however, quickly turned the situation to her advantage, transitioning to a guillotine choke and then a pair of sleeper holds that weakened her imposing rival. Jax fought back, powering out of the Bank Statement before rag dolling Banks around the ring. Yet, Sasha repeated her earlier feat of agility and earned a victory because of it. When Nia hoisted Banks into the air again, Banks slid off her shoulders a second time, rolled her up, and bridged her way to a beautifully executed pin. The win was, admittedly, a shock to both Superstars at first. Jax was slack-jawed and furious in the ring, while it took a depleted Sasha a few minutes of her own to process the payoff of her hard work. By the time she reached the top of the ramp, however, the swagger had returned. In other words, The Boss is back, baby. Ready your stunner shades. Big Show vs Rusev Handsome Rusev’s new haircut gave the WWE Universe a good look at his face at WWE Fastlane. It also gave Big Show a nice target for a KO Punch at the end of their impromptu match. It was a stinging development for The Super Athlete, who was looking to have a pretty good night before Show came a-callin’. Rusev had just finished beating down his estranged tag-team partner Jinder Mahal, following Mahal’s loss to Cesaro. Alas, Rusev’s face fell the second Show’s music hit. His body did the same shortly thereafter. Show, who’s been on a tear of late, delivered a near-flawless performance against his old foil, beating the former U.S. Champion about the ring with monstrous abandon. To his credit, a wobbly Rusev managed to take out Show’s knee and briefly transitioned to a ground game that looked as though it might just pay off. In short, it did not. The spring in Show’s step did vanish as a result of Rusev’s strategy, but the power in Show’s fist hadn’t faded one iota. The giant took full advantage of his newly svelte physique by slithering out of The Accolade and administering not one, not two, but three chokeslams before propping Rusev against the turnbuckle and KO Punching him into oblivion. Safe to say, this show might just have raised the curtain on a second act. Bayley vs Charlotte Flair Charlotte Flair has questioned the validity of Bayley’s Raw Women’s Title reign for weeks, but there was no questioning the upbeat champion’s victory at WWE Fastlane, where she ended The Queen’s 16-0 pay-per-view winning streak and ensured she will enter her first WrestleMania with a title hugging her waist. However, since Sasha Banks once again inserted herself in what was to be a pure, one-on-one bout, perhaps some questions still linger. Growing increasingly frustrated as the indomitable Bayley refused to back down, Charlotte Flair upped the ante with a gravity-defying moonsault and a swift standing senton that nearly sealed her fifth Raw Women’s Title. Bayley rallied, however — proving once again that she’s most tenacious when backed against a wall — retaliating with knee strikes, kicks, a dazzling hurricanrana and a stunning elbow drop that would have made “Macho Man” Randy Savage proud. However, once Flair shifted momentum in her favor after hitting Natural Selection on Bayley, Sasha Banks stormed the ring to assist her friend, allowing Bayley to capitalize with a Bayley-to-Belly Suplex on the floor. The dazed Charlotte then attempted to steal a win by grabbing Bayley’s tights in a pinning predicament, but The Boss, still at ringside, caught the underhanded maneuver and pointed it out to the referee. Infuriated that Sasha foiled her attempt to steal the title, the distracted Charlotte was rolled into a second Bayley-to-Belly Suplex. Three seconds later, Bayley was declared the victor, much to Sasha’s delight. Did Bayley’s conquest at WWE Fastlane prove that she deserves the Raw Women’s Title, or did Sasha Banks’ intervention inadvertently spoil yet another of her best friend’s shining moments? Either way, it’s clear now more than ever that The Road to WrestleMania will be full of twists and turns for the Team Red Women’s division. Results * Tag team match: Rich Swann and Akira Tozawa defeated The Brian Kendrick and Noam Dar (with Alicia Fox) * Singles match: '''Sasha Banks defeated Nia Jax * '''Singles match: Big Show defeated Rusev (with Lana) * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: '''Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 070_FAST_03052017ej_1715--3e12bc09e84f97c4fc52f747a590a10e.jpg 071_FAST_03052017ej_1743--8fbf04a95dd4adf6b1831f92f90c759f.jpg 072_FAST_03052017ej_1774--e54fe75a2536b81d29be84ac1ce09ae2.jpg 073_FAST_03052017kk_1482--01d4083994209b9e7367da6838fc0464.jpg 074_FAST_03052017kk_1489--9d30dc86102bbf9cbf03e9ad64b8e5ed.jpg 075_FAST_03052017ej_1814--2870b224bdee0de3717083b5e3b56e39.jpg 076_FAST_03052017jg_1237--790d2f022cc98a08ae2f3251ae13fe8d.jpg 077_FAST_03052017jg_1240--1c2faf4d01e57bad4f575649b6f9f5b3.jpg 078_FAST_03052017kk_1538--694d031783990a6ca42f190b2493c413.jpg 079_FAST_03052017ej_1855--1adaa8b515ac6668d7a76c7cb159f8cd.jpg 080_FAST_03052017jg_1274--b57eb604cd8ea5a0901b08965405ab1b.jpg 081_FAST_03052017kk_1614--00992bb2ebf2e55e1244bf87db19a819.jpg 082_FAST_03052017ej_1893--433b90169286a269347c484ce1f11284.jpg 083_FAST_03052017kk_1649--83c012db47f1a04a20d5909bc58d2a7b.jpg 084_FAST_03052017ej_1947--150745cc7dffd6597b3cbfd9e2c9e4c7.jpg 085_FAST_03052017ej_1967--420a3e79703bc65caf99c7d94508d855.jpg 086_FAST_03052017ej_1980--fe426690718e77d3b223c27956841349.jpg 087_FAST_03052017ej_2005--2e3d925a655019a8d11c15ea555d487d.jpg 088_FAST_03052017jg_1360--7e97c096ff7e24177485471dadf97ded.jpg 089_FAST_03052017ej_2010--36cfb2bc8339aca1a8e54698772bbf5f.jpg 219_FAST_03052017ej_3899--4a3af9483a58cb31b9da87a4957d2a7a.jpg 220_FAST_03052017ej_3918--71428b134698530e80da0ed109dd8ee9.jpg 221_FAST_03052017kk_3861--51dbd3312a620e16f881769375c17a6f.jpg 222_FAST_03052017jg_3651--2b6f756f568b46a6862d1d95b19511b2.jpg 223_FAST_03052017ej_4142--08666d2b26ed6b65703c9a8f05c3157f.jpg 224_FAST_03052017kk_3895--72fe1d67345668055f0b6dacb6ad81a8.jpg 225_FAST_03052017jg_3665--e47fb059752d3b920b313876bea15935.jpg 226_FAST_03052017ej_4190--52d9dafe960971e00ae407b4e6a6e5fd.jpg 227_FAST_03052017ej_4199--55a516b49984fb258e0d55b51873da7a.jpg 228_FAST_03052017jg_3672--24038f3a1275690f3b217fa4262a668b.jpg 229_FAST_03052017ej_4227--12cc08d9292d80605ed8ba01f4517d2f.jpg 230_FAST_03052017ej_4238--6afb6ada71788dab3194176986382975.jpg 231_FAST_03052017kk_3951--b9a64d01fa7734fcee68969ba409c2a5.jpg 232_FAST_03052017jg_3710--6039c69da06f9cda4676d864425cb942.jpg 233_FAST_03052017ej_4291--0770c741815772016ed21bc4f44e1d20.jpg 234_FAST_03052017kk_3980--001f4db4e0418254f3af9e33d6cad0e2.jpg 235_FAST_03052017kk_3993--e9357ce6f86412a5cde6879b31664f4f.jpg 236_FAST_03052017ej_4330--4f26b147546058b8e7e7596f05fd7408.jpg 237_FAST_03052017kk_4021--fc5db0112621ce1d8b23634b9aa50048.jpg 238_FAST_03052017jg_3745--48998ff0cda2b87bfc39e1a371ab8683.jpg 239_FAST_03052017jg_3749--5b69b048aa2c1c7761a38979a3984a85.jpg 240_FAST_03052017kk_4045--c0349a26ad73e8ac210799eb6bcb1868.jpg 241_FAST_03052017ej_4085--aa185b254fa4ec506f9f8871566cd8a8.jpg 242_FAST_03052017kk_4099--4e3434c3ca9fcb0ba02d0a68394ca890.jpg 243_FAST_03052017ej_4415--b5f812fd5978369c53dcd11f8f1e731f.jpg 244_FAST_03052017ej_3968--ad4370817b0b7cfa1a2afb4f73e776d4.jpg 245_FAST_03052017kk_4160--c089e922de9cdc5b5f3d2b40d3a973ec.jpg 246_FAST_03052017ej_3974--aa0e00933a62140045563122335b01db.jpg 247_FAST_03052017jg_3811--8f8747f33ffb4eb27d9b9388577552a7.jpg 248_FAST_03052017kk_4171--ddc87892bcd2e80af415f3b2e8c68174.jpg 249_FAST_03052017kk_4362--7fc428fc721cd2d8b76533061c831199.jpg 250_FAST_03052017kk_4382--c9f130829f7c6b76a631ee9182b9d06f.jpg 251_FAST_03052017ej_4119--9319f157d042ff2f67fabb1b5fb0b0bf.jpg 252_FAST_03052017ej_3990--5d4d6f7ca1fdce7888e1a0140a20a515.jpg Media Category:2017 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Fox Category:Sasha Banks Category:Nia Jax Category:Lana Category:Charlotte Category:Dana Brooke Category:Bayley Category:JoJo Category:Charly Caruso Category:Renee Young